wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/6
Rozdział VI Dwór w Zalotach ani rozmiarami, ani wyglądem nie mógł się równać z pałacem wysokoproskim. Był to długi parterowy dom z facjatami i z kilkoma oszklonymi gankami, przykryty stromym gontowym dachem, gęsto łatanym i niesymetrycznie upstrzonym kominami. Ze wszystkich stron przyrastały doń różne przybudówki, częściowo tynkowane i bielone wapnem, częściowo świecące nagimi belkami byle jak ociosanymi. Przed domem był wprawdzie duży trawnik z bukietem jodeł w środku, ale zapuszczony, porosły łopianami i ostem, pstrzący się kretowiskami. Swobodnie wałęsały się po nim kury i gęsi, wylegiwały się na słońcu psy, wywracały kozły dzieci służby folwarcznej, a stale pasł się niski brzuchaty osioł, na pół wyleniały ze starości i ślepy na jedno oko. Alejka wjazdowa i objazd pokryte były nigdy nie naprawianym brukiem z okrągłych kamieni, miejscami powyrywanych. Garby i wyboje, a po lada deszczu kałuże o niewiadomej głębokości upiększały i inne alejki, kręto biegnące za dom, gdzie od razu zamykał się dziedziniec folwarczny już wcale nie brukowany, a otoczony ze wszystkich stron zabudowaniami gospodarskimi. Pod ścianami leżały tu pordzewiałe obręcze, połamane pługi, jakieś kłody i wielkie kupy gnoju. Dopiero dalej rozciągał się stary cienisty sad, warzywniki, a za nimi grunty orne i łąki. Tak wyglądały Zaloty, gdy w upalne niedzielne popołudnie młodzi państwo Runiccy przyjechali tu z pierwszą wizytą. Magda oczom nie chciała wierzyć. Słysząc tyle o gospodarstwie stryja Marka, wiedząc, że "na pieniądzach siedzi", pojąć nie mogła, by ten zapuszczony dwór mógł być jego własną siedzibą. W ogóle poza Wysokimi Progami nie widziała jeszcze ani jednej siedziby ziemiańskiej i nie wyobrażała sobie, by tak to mogło wyglądać. Nie zastali nikogo. Bosa dziewucha, z kosmykami żółtych włosów, wymykających się spod kwiecistej chustki, przyjęła ich na progu oświadczeniem, że "jaśnie pana tylko patrzeć", bo pojechał na grochy, a jaśnie panienki "to w sadzie, czy w lesie, rozmaicie i kto ich wie". Wobec tego Ksawery kazał stangretowi nie wyprzęgać, podjechać w cień i czekać, tymczasem zaś pokazywał Magdzie stryjowskie gospodarstwo. Pokazywał z dumą, widząc jej rozczarowanie: – Co, Magduś, nie wszędzie jest tak, jak u nas? – pytał ukontentowany. – Ależ tu całkiem, jak u biednego chłopa! – Brak potrzeb kulturalnych. – Zdumiewające. – Czy ty wiesz, Magduś, że tu nie tylko elektryczności, ale nawet łazienki w całym domu nie ma! – Więc w czymże się myją? Zaśmiał się: – W razie ostatecznej potrzeby w balii. – Żartujesz?! – Broń Boże. W balii, w cebrzykach. Latem kąpią się w tym jeziorku, coś je widziała przed lasem. A potem tutaj nie zabawimy długo, bo oni z kurami spać idą. Stryj nie lubi sztucznego światła, bo jego zdaniem lampa psuje wzrok, no i nafta jest droga. Stary jest skąpy. Obeszli dom naokoło i usiedli na ganku, gdzie stało kilka koszykowych foteli i kilka zydlów zbitych z sosnowych z lekka oheblowanych desek. Roje much unosiły się nad stołem na krzyżakach, na których pozostały jeszcze resztki okruszyn po obiedzie. Z wnętrza wybiegła siwa, drobna staruszka, straszliwie zaaferowana, sepleniąc powtórzyła prawie dosłownie to, co już usłyszeli przed kwadransem od służącej i, ukłoniwszy się kilka razy, znikła w sieni. – To klucznica, Michalinka – objaśnił Ksawery i nagle spochmurniał. Fakt, że Michalinka nie zaproponowała ani herbaty, ani owoców, nie mógł być bez znaczenia. Nie prosiła nawet, by czekali. Przeciwnie, pomimo zaaferowania z całym naciskiem podkreśliła, że "nie wiadomo, kiedy wrócą". Mogło to znaczyć, że stryj i kuzynki umyślnie ulotnili się z domu, spodziewając się wizyty, której... której może przyjąć nie chcieli. Wybierając się do Zalotów, Ksawery przewidywał i taką ewentualność. Wprawdzie dwie młodsze kuzynki na pewno nie miały w głębi duszy nic przeciw Magdzie, ale decydował tu przede wszystkim stryj Marek i jego pupilka Janka. Ona tu właśnie była od śmierci matki panią domu i, pomimo stosunkowo niedużej różnicy wieku, miała wielki wpływ na siostry. – Czekamy jeszcze dwadzieścia minut – spojrzał Ksawery na zegarek – jeżeli do tego czasu nikt nie wróci... Nie dokończył, gdyż właśnie w bocznej alei rozległ się tętent szybkiego kłusa i zza zakrętu ukazał się rosły szpak z lekko anglezującą amazonką na grzbiecie. Z odkrytą głową, z jasnoblond włosami ostrzyżonymi po męsku i z opaloną na brąz cerą wyglądała na młodego chłopaka. – To Ruta – powiedział Ksawery – ładna, prawda? I jak trzyma się w siodle! I Ruta ich dostrzegła: – Hop, hop!... – krzyknęła ku nim. – Uwaga!... I z miejsca przechodząc w galop, okrążyła trawnik, zawróciła ostrym łukiem i ruszyła wprost na pasącego się w środku osła. Jeszcze chwila, poderwała szpaka i pięknym susem przeskoczyła żywą przeszkodę. Potulny osioł nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi, a Ruta roześmiana i zadyszana zeskoczyła z siodła przed gankiem. – Klasa, co? – zawołała i, nie czekając potwierdzenia, odwróciła się, by włożyć w usta dwa palce i gwizdnąć tak przeraźliwie, aż szpak przysiadł na zadzie. W tejże chwili z krzaków wybiegł chłopiec stajenny i zabrał konia. Ruta weszła na ganek, ściągnęła z rąk duże skórzane rękawice i, rzuciwszy je wraz z pejczem na stół, wyciągnęła rękę do Magdy: – Runicka – powiedziała po prostu. – Na imię mi Ruta. Wery, czy mogę do niej mówić "na ty"? – Ależ bardzo mi będzie przyjemnie – zaczerwieniła się Magda. – No, to musimy się pocałować – orzekła Ruta i rozległy się dwa głośne cmoknięcia, po czym panna nadstawiła policzek Ksaweremu i jednocześnie krzyknęła w otwarte drzwi: – Pić!... Pić!... W długich butach, spodniach i w angielskiej bluzce z szafirowym krawatem wyglądała prawie po męsku. Tylko pełen wdzięku owal twarzy, dziewczęco świeża cera i szafirowe oczy z nieprawdopodobnie długimi rzęsami zaprzeczały temu wrażeniu. Za to ruchy miała ostre, szybkie, zawadiackie. Słyszałam, że jesteś bardzo ładna – mówiła do Magdy z taką swobodą, jakby się znały od lat. – Dziekan mi mówił. Spotkałam go za Rydzynką. Byliście wczoraj na nieszporach?... Zachwycał się tobą, ale ty jesteś, naprawdę, wspaniała. Jeździsz konno? – Prawie nie. – Dopiero ją uczę – wtrącił Ksawery. – Ty ją uczysz? Daj spokój!... Magda, on zrobi z ciebie manekina. Ja cię nauczę. Chcesz, zaraz spróbujemy... Każę ci osiodłać "Mitrofana". Spokojny, jak cielę. – Ależ, Ruta, – skrzywił się Ksawery – nie pojedzie przecież w wizytowej sukni. – To prawda – przyznała. – O, już niesie ten ślimak ten żółw. Prędzej, ślamazaro! Dziewczyna w chustce potknęła się na progu i postawiła przed Rutą emaliowany dzbanek z wodą i blaszaną kwaterkę. – Uch, gorąco – otarła Ruta usta wierzchem dłoni. Nie ma, jak zimna woda na taki upał. Zgrzałam się, jak stary pies. Gdzie ojciec?... – Jeszcześmy go nie widzieli – odpowiedział Ksawery. – Podobno pojechał na grochy. – A tak. Nawet widziałam z daleka jego bryczkę. Czy pani, to jest czy ty uprawiasz jakieś sporty? – zwróciła się do Magdy. – Trochę pływam i trochę próbowałam się ślizgać. – Ruta uprawia wszystkie sporty – zauważył Ksawery. – To prawda – potwierdziła. – Narty, biegi, koszykówka, szermierka, nawet boks. Wery, nadstaw buzię! Pokażę twojej żonie klasyczny prawy sierpowy. – Dziękuję – zasłonił się rękami. Wybuchnęła śmiechem: – Ale najlepiej lubię hippikę. Cóż może być rozkoszniejszego, jak wziąć dobrego konia między nogi! To mi frajda! Zaczęła opowiadać o swoim treningu do jesiennych konkursów hippicznych, w których na pewno zdobędzie pierwsze miejsce, jeżeli ojciec pozwolił jej stanąć. Magda przyglądała się Rucie z podziwem. Zakurzone buty z cholewami, niewymanicurowane ręce, ani nawet spocone czoło nie zmniejszały jej uroku. Raczej przeciwnie, podkreślały bujność, żywość i śmiałość tej młodziutkiej, bo niespełna osiemnastoletniej panienki. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by tak wyglądać mogła wychowanica klasztoru... Tymczasem nadjechał ojciec, tęgi i przy swoim średnim wzroście tak barczysty, że był prawie kwadratowy. Gęste siwe włosy, czarne wiechciowate brwi i szpakowate, krótko przystrzyżone wąsy, na tle czerwonej kwadratowej twarzy, nadawały mu wyraz surowy, niemal zagniewany. W maciejówce i w butach z cholewami, w tabaczkowym wytartym gęsto cerowanym ubraniu przypominał raczej ogrodnika z warszawskich przedmieść, lub ekonoma niż właściciela dużego majątku. Pomimo pozorów surowości i nadętej miny, słynął z dobroduszności i z humoru. Magda zdążyła już nasłuchać się o nim wielu opowiadań, w których podrwiwano wprawdzie ze sknerstwa pana Marka, ale przebaczano mu to przez wzgląd na różne zalety. Wszystkie obawy Ksawerego, jak się okazało, były bezpodstawne. Pan Marek przyjął Magdę niezbyt wprawdzie serdecznie, ale z nienaganną uprzejmością. Rutę wysłał zaraz po siostry, a sam zaczął mówić o gospodarstwie, o urodzajach, o podatkach i cenach. Jego wymowa była też oryginalna: ze szczególnym upodobaniem zaciągał z chłopska, lekko "mazurząc" i gęsto wtrącając zwroty czysto wiejskie. Magdzie przyglądał się z ukosa, lecz z jego spojrzenia trudno było wymiarkować, co o niej sądzi. Z tym wszystkim był jakby odrobinę zakłopotany. Dopiero, gdy Magda wtrąciła uwagę o opłacalności pomidorów, zwrócił się wyraźnie do niej: – To niedobra moda. Te wszystkie nowości do niczego nie doprowadzą. Jakże to pani kalkuluje? Czując się trochę, jak na cenzurowanym, ale znając rzecz już gruntownie, Magda mówiła szybko i pewnie, przytaczając cyfry, obliczając ceny, koszta dostawy itd. Pan Marek słuchał uważnie i w końcu zawołał: – A skądże pani zna się na tym?! – Skoro zostałam żoną ziemianina – zaśmiała się. – No, tak – pokręcił głową – ale ja pani powiem, że względem tych to pomidorów, kalafiorów i podobnych rzeczy, to za rok, dwa wszyscy rzucą się na nie i ceny spadną na łeb, a co wtedy?... Tymczasem zboże... – Na zboże wszyscy od dawna się "rzucili" – wtrąciła przekornie – i dlatego takie mamy ceny. – Sztuczki, łaskawa pani, sztuczki – upierał się pan Marek – wyścig za nowościami. Właśnie nadeszła najstarsza z panien Runickich, Janina. Mogła mieć niespełna trzydziestkę i na nią wyglądała. W letniej skromnej sukni z szarego płótna i w żółtych sandałach bez obcasów była trochę może niezgrabna, lecz jej jasna, dziwnie spokojna twarz, okolona zaplecionymi i upiętymi na głowie warkoczami, koloru prawie popielatego, przyciągała wzrok swoją wspaniałą pięknością. Tylko zbyt duże piersi i krótka szyja przy podniesionych ramionach psuły to wrażenie. Również ręce miała brzydkie, grube i ciężkie z krótkimi palcami. Poruszała się wolno, jakby z jakąś ceremonialnością. – Moja córka, Janina – przedstawił Marek. Podały sobie ręce i Janina powiedziała niskim głębokim altem: – Bardzo mi przyjemnie panią poznać. – I ja się bardzo cieszę – próbowała opanować się Magda – tyle o pani słyszałam dobrego. – To chyba nie w Wysokich Progach – uśmiechnęła się. – Owszem. Przecież pani słynie jako świetna gospodyni i jako wybitna działaczka wśród ziemiaństwa. I ja liczyłam, bardzo liczyłam na to, że zechce mnie pani niejednego nauczyć, bo jestem przecież mieszczką i na wielu rzeczach jeszcze się nie znam. – A czy to interesuje panią? – z dość chłodnym zdziwieniem podkreśliła Janina. – O tak – przyszedł Magdzie na pomoc Ksawery – nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić, Janko, co ta Magda wyprawia. I zaczął chwalić się zdolnościami gospodarskimi żony z takim ferworem, że aż ta musiała go mitygować. – W takim razie dostałeś, mój drogi, żonę, na jaką chyba nie zasłużyłeś. Pomimo wyraźnego przytyku, Ksawery z właściwą sobie umiejętnością wszystko obrócił w żart. Magda jednak widziała, jak w kieszeni zaciska pięści. Nie cierpiał Janiny, a ich niechęć, jak to Magda zauważyła, była obustronna. Tymczasem nakryto stół zgrzebnym, lecz pięknie haftowanym obrusem i podano podwieczorek: ciastka, sucharki, pierniki, a do tego kilka gatunków marmolad i konfitur. Przed Ksawerym i przed Magdą służąca postawiła filiżanki z herbatą, reszta towarzystwa, domowi, pili mleko. – A cóż się dzieje z Astrą? – zapytał Ksawery, wskazując na wolne miejsce. – Maluje nad sadzawką – wyjaśniła Janka. – Nie wspomniałeś nic o tym, że panna Astra jest też malarką – odezwała się Magda. – Jest wszystkim, tylko nie tym, czym trzeba – zmarszczył brwi pan Marek i czym prędzej zmienił temat, zaczynając mówić o czymś innym. Magda wiedziała, że w Zalotach uważano Astrę za "zakałę rodziny". Zresztą nie bez powodów. Astra, mając jeszcze lat dziewiętnaście, to jest przed sześciu laty, uciekła z domu, a gdy ją po dłuższych poszukiwaniach odnaleziono w Paryżu, okazało się, że wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś niebieskiego ptaka i występuje jako chórzystka w operetce. Na szczęście małżeństwo dało się unieważnić i Astra wróciła do ojca. Jednak nie na długo, gdyż pokłóciwszy się o jakieś głupstwo wstąpiła w Warszawie do szkoły pielęgniarek. Innym znowu razem skompromitowała rodzinę, występując jako kandydatka na " miss Polonię", czyli zabiegając o tytuł najpiękniejszej Polki w konkursie, urządzonym przez jedno z pism. Poza tym w całej okolicy głośno było o jej romantycznych przygodach. Wszakże szczyt osiągnęła, zorganizowawszy wiec komunistyczny w jednym z sąsiednich miasteczek. Wpakowano ją wtedy do ciupy i tylko dzięki poruszeniu "nieba i ziemi" udało się ocalić ją przed procesem i skazującym wyrokiem. W Wysokich Progach nazywano Astrę histeryczką i Magda sama gorszyła się bardzo, słuchając opowiadań o jej wybrykach. Tym niemniej ciekawa była ją poznać, tym bardziej, że plotkowano również, jakoby Ksawerego łączyły kiedyś z Astrą bliższe stosunki, chociaż sam Ksawery żarliwie temu zaprzeczał. Panna Astra okazała się przystojną, wysoką i dobrze zbudowaną panną. Przyszła pod koniec podwieczorku i siadłszy naprzeciw Magdy, zaczęła ją wypytywać o różnych aktorów, malarzy, kompozytorów i o stosunki teatralne, w których orientowała się świetnie. – Ostatnimi czasy – mówiła Magda – nie miałam z tym środowiskiem wiele wspólnego. Rumieniła się przy tym i usiłowała skręcić w jakiś inny temat, gdyż jak najprędzej chciałaby zapomnieć sama o swojej teatralnej przeszłości, a zwłaszcza iż dziko brzmiały szczegóły z tej przeszłości w tym starym dworze i to podczas pierwszej wizyty. Astra jednak zdawała się nie spostrzegać intencji Magdy, a w pewnym momencie wypaliła: – Jakże się miewa uroczy Kamil Bończa? Magda zbladła i wzruszyła ramionami: – Nie wiem. – Ale rozstaliście się, zdaje się, nie tak dawno? On podobno szalenie się w pani kochał. Tak, Bończa jest czarujący. Sama przepadałam za nim... Astra zaczęła wyliczać zalety Bończy, a na zakończenie powiedziała: – Nie ma pani pojęcia, jak zazdrościłam pani! Ksawery siedział jak na szpilkach, purpurowy aż po białka. Wreszcie wybuchnął: – Przestań, Astro, to nas nie interesuje. Spojrzała nań ironicznie i chciała powiedzieć coś złośliwego, lecz poczciwa Ruta uratowała sytuację: – Wiecie co? – zawołała. – Chodźcie do stajni, pokażę wam piękną klacz, którą świeżo kupił mi ojciec! Chodźmy, chodźmy! Wszyscy skwapliwie skorzystali z tej sposobności, ale Astra też poszła z nimi i zaraz wzięła Magdę pod rękę: – Właściwie powinnam być z tobą po imieniu, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw temu. Nazywaj mnie Astrą. – A ty mnie Magdą. – Świetnie. Moje prawdziwe imię jest Zofia, ale wybrałam sobie szwedzkie Astrid. To ładniej brzmi. Prawda?... – Ślicznie – potwierdziła Magda, pomału odzyskując równowagę. – Widziałam cię wiele razy na scenie i uważam, że szkoda cię na żonę dla takiego snoba i mydłka, jak mój kochany kuzynek. On nawet nie jest zły, tylko dziwnie ciasny i porządnie głupi. Magda obejrzała się, a stwierdziwszy, że nikt ich nie może słyszeć, odezwała się pojednawczo: – Przykro mi, że masz tak złe zdanie o Werym. Zapewniam cię, że... – Ach – przerwała Astra. – Nie broń go przede mną. Znam doskonale jego zalety. Chyba nie ukrywał tego przed tobą, że był moim kochankiem?... No, nie przerażaj się – wybuchnęła śmiechem – Kiedyś miałam taki kaprys, ale moje kaprysy nie powtarzają się. Co ci jest? Magda odwróciła głowę. Zrobiło się jej niewypowiedzianie przykro. – Przecież nie miałaś go za dziewicę – ironicznie zaśmiała się Astra. Magda nic nie odpowiedziała, korzystając z tego, że właśnie doszli do stajni i połączyli się z resztą towarzystwa. Jednak z trudem udawała dobry humor do końca wizyty. Oczywiście, nie odczuwała zazdrości. Nie miała do niej żadnego prawa, jak i do przeszłości Ksawerego w ogóle. Nawet nie umiała sobie sprecyzować, o co ma żal do niego. W każdym razie oboje wracali z Zalotów pochmurni. Ksawery bąknął coś o tym, że nie cierpi atmosfery, panującej w domu stryja i umilkł. W miejscu, gdzie droga do Wysokich Progów skręcała z szosy i wchodziła w aleję, zatrzymał konie: – Przejdźmy się, dobrze? – zwrócił się do Magdy i, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, kazał stangretowi odjechać. Magda domyśliła się od razu, że będzie ją indagował o Bończę. Dotychczas nigdy o nim nie wspomniał. W ogóle na temat przeszłości Magdy nie było między nimi mowy. Zdawał się wręcz unikać czegokolwiek, co by mogło zakłócić jego spokój. Więcej, bo ilekroć Magda, a zdarzało się to kilka razy, próbowała zacząć zwierzenia, które uważała za swój obowiązek, Ksawery zawsze zagadywał ją byle czym. Teraz jednak, idąc ze spuszczoną głową i nie podnosząc oczu, zapytał: – Jak... Jak było z tym... no, z tym Bończą? – Przecież wiesz – powiedziała cicho. – Nic nie wiem – uciął. A po chwili dodał: – Nie wiem, lecz sądzę, że mam prawo wiedzieć. – Ma się rozumieć... Sądziłam jednak, że przynajmniej słyszałeś o tym. Nie była to żadna tajemnica. – Jeżeli nie była, to dlaczego nie mówisz wprost, tylko kluczysz?! – hamował podniecenie. – Nie kluczę. Żyłam z Bończą. – Ach tak! – Ale było to już dawno. Przed półtora rokiem zerwaliśmy. Ksawery zaśmiał się krótko. – Miła historia, psiakrew. – Nie tylko nie miła, lecz bardzo przykra. Postąpił ze mną dość brzydko, ale... mniejsza o to. – Wcale nie mniejsza – wybuchnął – może to w twoim świecie takie rzeczy uważają za drobiazgi! Psiakrew! Właściwie powinienem wybić tego łajdaka szpicrutą po pysku, a potem zastrzelić, jak psa. Magda milczała. – Tylko ja, doprawdy, nie wiem, co z takim fantem zrobić. Przecież byłoby śmieszne, żeby Ksawery Runicki stawał do pojedynku z jakimś... Aktorzyną!... Psiakrew!... A poza tym diabli wiedzą z... iloma podobnymi typami musiałbym się pojedynkować!... – Wery! – zawołała z wyrzutem. On jednak zbyt był wzburzony: – No, tak! Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć! Jakież ja mam gwarancje!? Któż by ci tam zabraniał mieć bodaj stu kochanków, kto wie, może nawet jakichś żydziaków, no tak, żydziaków!... Wśród aktorów jest tego dużo. Wybór co się zowie! Nie mam żadnej gwarancji!... – Owszem, masz. – Jaką? – zawołał z szyderstwem. – Ja ci mówię. – Ach! – machnął ręką. – Więc nie wierzysz mi? – zatrzymała się, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała groźba. – Nie wierzysz? Ksawery opanował się i przygryzł wargi. – Moja droga – wycedził. – Przyznasz sama, że w tym świecie teatralnym romans to tak, jak chleb z masłem. A ja później narażony jestem na wysłuchiwanie w domu mego stryja podobnych rzeczy o mojej żonie. – Więc po co ożeniłeś się ze mną?!... Nikt cię do tego nie zmuszał. Przeciwnie. Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że to ja zrywałam z tobą i to nie raz. Czemuś nie skorzystał z wygodnej okazji? – Magduś, przecież ja cię kocham! – zawołał z największym oburzeniem. – I dlatego mnie obrażasz?... Tak?... A potem, jeżeli teatr jest tak zdemoralizowany, że romans jest chlebem powszednim, to jakże jest, mój drogi, z tobą? W domu twego stryja podobnych rzeczy i ja wysłuchałam swoją porcję. – Jak to? – Astra przyznała się mi, żeście nie ograniczyli się do kurtuazyjnych uczuć!... – Astra jest histeryczką. To wariatka. – Więc miałeś romans z wariatką. Ale sądzę, że nie byłeś zupełnie w porządku, narażając swoją żonę na podobne zwierzenia dawnej swojej kochanki. Tym bardziej, że nie żałowała dość... krytycznej opinii o tobie. Ksawery zaciekawił się: – Cóż ta rozwydrzona gęś mogła mówić? – Powiedziała, że jesteś snobem. – Nie widzę w tym nic dyskwalifikującego – wzruszył ramionami. – Po Astrze mogłem się spodziewać czegoś więcej. – Nie obawiaj się, było i więcej. – Więcej nasza noga w Zalotach nie postanie – uniósł się. – W ogóle wizyty to prawdziwa męczarnia. – Największą męczarnią jest nie wiedzieć, czego się chce i nie mieć odwagi przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialności za to, co się zrobiło. – Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? Magda wzięła go za rękę: – Przez to chcę powiedzieć, że jeżeli jeszcze raz urządzisz mi taką ordynarną scenę – natychmiast wyjadę i nie zobaczymy się więcej. – Magduś! W jego tonie było tyle szczerego wyrzutu, że powtórzyła już znacznie łagodniej. – Wyjadę natychmiast. – Więc ty mnie nie kochasz? Wcale nie kochasz? – Owszem. Tylko kocham cię takim, jakim powinieneś być, jakim cię poznałam. To znaczy, przede wszystkim dobrze wychowanym. Jeżeli twoje wychowanie pozwala ci opanować różne przykre strony twojej natury, te strony, których nie znam i poznawać nie zamierzam, to między nami będzie zgoda. Jeżeli zaś nie raczysz trzymać w cuglach... – Już dobrze... dobrze... kochana Magduś, Magdulo, Dusinko... Objął ją i pocałunkami zmusił do milczenia. Dzięki swojej wybornej tresurze towarzyskiej umiał zmienić temat i nawet wyrazem twarzy nie przypomniał świeżo przebrzmiałej awantury. Jednak Magda nie zapomniała o niej. By zaś na przyszłość oduczyć Ksawerego od podobnych wybuchów, zaraz po przyjściu do pałacu oświadczyła, że boli ją głowa i nie zeszła na kolację. Uważała za konieczne trzymanie Ksawerego ostro. Inaczej pozwalał sobie zbyt wiele. Natychmiast po każdym straszeniu pokorniał i stawał się serdeczniejszy. Pod tym, jak i pod wielu innymi względami był bardzo dziecinny. Ile razy Magda nie była z niego zadowolona, usiłował śmiesznie naiwnymi sposobami wpłynąć na poprawę jej humoru. Wówczas zjawiał się czasem umazany smarami, by przekonała się naocznie, że sam poprawiał którąś z maszyn, a jeszcze częściej mobilizował matkę, a nawet ojca. Zacny pan Michał, do którego Magda szczerze się przywiązała, zjawiał się wówczas u niej, zakłopotany narzuconą mu dyplomatyczną misją i zaczynał rozmowę o rewolucji francuskiej. Lubiła zresztą te rozmowy, sama często zaglądając do pana Michała. Tym razem jednak staruszek nie dał się oderwać od swoich papierów i przyszła pani Aldona. Siedziała przy tym jak na szpilkach, gdyż na dole czekał na nią inżynier Barski, jeden z letników, młody jeszcze chłopak, który, według zapewnień pani Aldony, kochał się w niej na zabój. Toteż po kilku zdaniach świadczących, że spełnia posłannictwo "podtrzymywania małżeńskiego szczęścia syna", pani Aldona zwróciła rozmowę na zalety męskie inżyniera Barskiego. Magda jeszcze nie zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do sposobu mówienia świekry i jej zwierzenia wywoływały w Magdzie prawie wstręt. Tym bardziej, że pani Aldona wręcz lubowała się w soczystości określeń, a rzeczy z prawdziwą pasją lubiła nazywać po imieniu. W tym wszystkim jednak było sporo jakiejś dziecinnej śmiałości, jakiegoś naiwnego tupetu. W stosunku zarówno do Ksawerego, jak i do jego rodziców, Magda odczuwała jakby potrzebę opiekowania się nimi, niczym dziećmi, które cieszyły się tym, że ktoś za nie myśli, a jednocześnie wykorzystywały lada sposobność, by uniknąć kontroli i palnąć byle głupstwo. Wystarczyło, by w ręku Ksawerego znalazły się jakieś pieniądze, a z całą pewnością albo kupował coś zbędnego, albo regulował te rachunki, które jeszcze mogły czekać. Znowuż pani Aldona, pod wpływem chwilowego kaprysu rozdawała służbie i komu się dało prezenty, albo wydawała dyspozycje sprzeczne z zarządzeniami Magdy, której przecież z taką radością przekazała na samym wstępie tytuł i rolę pani domu. Zacny pan Michał natomiast nie umiał się pogodzić z faktem obecności letników. Wystarczyło, by pod jego oknami, gdzie wspaniale operowało słońce, usadowiło się kilka osób i zaczęła się głośna rozmowa, a zaraz posyłał służącego z prośbą o ciszę. To zaś zrażało ludzi, dobrze płacących i mających prawo do korzystania z wiejskiej swobody. Interwencja Magdy serdeczna, ale stanowcza skutkowała tylko na krótki czas. Rodzice Ksawerego polubili ją szczerze, a on sam nie pomijał okazji do zamanifestowania swojej miłości. Pomimo to Magda czuła się w Wysokich Progach obco. Na początku nie umiała zdać sobie sprawy z przyczyn tego uczucia. Sądziła, iż wynika ono z obcości samego terenu, z obcości codziennych spraw i trybu życia w pałacu. Stopniowo jak zaznajamiała się coraz gruntowniej ze wszystkim i koncentrowała w swym ręku władzę. Wiedziała, że jest tu panią nie tylko z nazwy. A jednak sama musiała wmawiać to sobie. Musiała wmawiać, gdyż traciła pewność siebie. Dlatego może traktowała służbę zbyt oschle, a w stosunku do rezydentów była zanadto zapobiegliwa. Natomiast z ich strony odczuwała wyraźny chłód, pokryty wprawdzie obrzydliwą usłużnością i nadskakiwaniem, ale nie dający się zamaskować. Patrzyli na nią, jak na intruza. Każdy jej ruch, każdy krok, każde słowo było nieustannie krytykowane, oczywiście przy niej wyłącznie szpiegującymi spojrzeniami, ale po kątach wiecznymi szeptami i ironicznymi uśmieszkami. Magda znienawidziła ich wszystkich i wreszcie wypowiedziała im otwartą wojnę: panią Mikcińską usunęła od zarządzania spiżarnią i kuchnią, ciotce Olesi odebrała drób, panu Suchobłockiemu piwnicę. Krótka burza, jaka z tego powodu wynikła, posłużyła Magdzie za pretekst do usunięcia darmozjadów, jak ich wyraźnie przed Ksawerym nazywała, w ogóle z Wysokich Progów, a przeniesienia pani Miechowiczowej do facjatki przy gorzelni. Wśród pozostałych rezydentów zapanował strach, natomiast służba stała się wobec nowej pani jeszcze bardziej zdyscyplinowana i jeszcze głębiej niechętna. Któregoś dnia Magda, przechodząc pod oknami kuchni, usłyszała głos lokaja: – ...Czego się po rzeźniczce spodziewać – mówił – jej się w głowie od tego państwa przewróciło. Chamskie nasienie... – Tak, jaśnie panią to trzeba się urodzić – potakiwał kucharz. – Zobaczycie, że i dziedzic jej długo nie wytrzyma. – Żeby ją prędzej przepędził. Magda odeszła jak najciszej i przez pół godziny płakała w swojej sypialni. Pierwszym odruchem było zemścić się, wydalić natychmiast!... Albo jeszcze lepiej: powtórzyć wszystko Ksaweremu, by nahajem ich obił i wyrzucił. Jednak później przyszła refleksja: pensja lokaja zalegała od przeszło dwóch lat, a kucharza od prawie trzech. Trzeba było zacisnąć zęby i udawać, że się przyjmuje za dobrą monetę owe pełne szacunku "Słucham jaśnie panią"... Nie rozumiała, pojąć nie mogła, czego ci ludzie od niej chcą, co mają przeciw niej?... Przecież odkąd ona objęła tu rządy, nie spotkała ich żadna krzywda, nie było wypadku, by usłyszeli od niej słowo niegrzeczne, jeden rozkaz nieuprzejmy. Nie pogorszył się stół służby, a zwiększyły się dochody pod postacią napiwków letników. Poza tym zaczęli regularnie otrzymywać bieżące pensje!... Za co jej nienawidzili?... Na pytanie to nie umiała znaleźć odpowiedzi, a widziała jednocześnie, że i służba folwarczna spoglądała na nią lekceważąco. Cóż mogła na to poradzić?... Pozostawało zacisnąć zęby i robić swoje. Roboty zresztą było tyle, różnorodnych obowiązków wzięła na siebie tak dużo, że gdy wieczorem kładła się do łóżka, zasypiała natychmiast, nie mając czasu na gorzkie rozmyślania, a budzono ją o wschodzie słońca. Wówczas też zawsze spotykała Ksawerego, wracającego od wydawania obroków. Nieco później oboje jedli śniadanie, potem rozstawali się aż do południa: on jechał w pole, ona obliczała udój, ekspediowała mleko, jarzyny i drób do Grójca i Warszawy, wydawała dyspozycje, pilnowała wydawania produktów na cały dzień dla robotników, dla służby, dla letników i kurników, była w ogrodzie i w sadzie, przy parniku i w kuchni, w młynie i w wędzarni, z grubą książką pod pachą, z książką pękatą od rachunków, raportów, notatek i karteluszków. W początkach swych rządów wysokoproskich ten nawał cyfr i danych napełniał ją przerażeniem. Zdawało się jej, że nigdy nie zorientuje się w tym chaosie. Stopniowo jednak wszystko stawało się coraz przejrzystsze, coraz zrozumialsze, bardziej logiczne i łatwiejsze do zapamiętania. Codziennie notowane liczby przemawiały dobitniej, kształtując się w perspektywie wydatków i dochodów. Umiała już nie tylko pytać, lecz i wypytywać, nie tylko przyjmować od podwładnych sprawozdania, lecz i poddawać je krytyce. Znikły dawne uśmiechy służby, która podrwiwała sobie z pani dziedziczki, nie wiedzącej, co to jest osypka i nie umiejącej odróżnić jęczmienia od pszenicy, a kurzych jaj od kaczych. Także kucharz nauczył się z biegiem czasu, że pani dziedziczka zupełnie dobrze orientuje się w ilościach potrzebnej mąki, masła, czy cukru. Kiedy około dziewiątej zaczynały terkotać w kredensowym dzwonki, Magda już tam była i osobiście kontrolowała tacki ze śniadaniami, ekspediowane do pokoi letników. A wszystkiego trzeba było dopatrzeć samej, by każdy dostał to, czego chciał, i nie za dużo, ani niezbyt skąpo. I tak były ustawiczne narzekania, pretensje, grymasy. Nieraz musiała wysłuchać słusznych i niesłusznych zażaleń, a pamiętać o każdym, by nie zrazić nikogo. Nawet czyszczenia ubrań doglądała czasami, a później wpadała na obowiązkową pogawędkę do matuni, jak nazywała, na jej własne życzenie, panią Aldonę. Słuchała jej zachwytów i westchnień, jej wybuchów śmiechu i narzekań, udając zainteresowanie, a jednocześnie skupiając myśli, by czegoś nie zapomnieć. Później inspekcja sprzątania i przygotowania do lunchu, audiencje dla interesantów, rozmówki z letnikami, którzy chcieli i mieli prawo "czuć się jak w gościnie", wreszcie lunch, przygotowania do podwieczorku, wyznaczenie dla letników koni pod wierzch i do bryczek, rachunki, obiad o siódmej, dyspozycje, chwila wytchnienia i twardy, kamienny sen. Tak szły dni za dniami, dni ciężkiej jednostajnej pracy. Lecz nie zrażała się do niej Magda. Przeciwnie, polubiła ją, znajdując podnietę nie tylko w stale wzrastających dochodach, lecz i w podziwie Ksawerego, który nie znajdował wprost słów zachwytu dla "swojej jasnej pani". – Cudo ty moje – całował ją po rękach – jakiż ja skarb w tobie znalazłem. – No, nie przesadzaj – rumieniła się. – Powiadam ci, że wszyscy sąsiedzi będą mi ciebie zazdrościć. Nie ma takiej drugiej pani. – No, no, – reflektowała go. – Weź choćby twoją kuzynkę, Jankę Runicką z Zalotów. – No tak – krzywił się – ale ona nic poza tym nie widzi w życiu. – A ja? – zapytywała ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Ty? – oburzał się – ty masz mnie, który cię uwielbia, który przez ciebie i dla ciebie jest szczęśliwy. – Naprawdę, Wery? – pytała drżącym głosem. – Jakże możesz wątpić! – Zbrzydłam – uśmiechała się – patrz, cera mi się popsuła, i włosy ściemniały, i ręce zrobiły się szorstkie. – Nie, nieprawda – porwał ją na ręce – jesteś najpiękniejsza, najcudowniejsza, jedyna. I wylew czułości kończył się gorącymi uściskami, a później rozkoszną, półprzytomną nocą, której ujemną stroną było to, że wykradała za słodką wprawdzie cenę, ale wykradała kilka godzin tak niezbędnego odpoczynku. Ksawery dotrzymał przyrzeczenia i do rozmowy o Bończy nie wracał. Jednak ilekroć napomknął paru słowami o teatrze, stawał się pochmurny i znikał na resztę dnia z pałacu. Gdy go później pytała, gdzie był, zbywał ją zdawkowymi informacjami: – Miałem interes w Grójcu. Albo też: – Byłem w Karczówce. Wiedziała, że nie mówił prawdy, chociaż nie sprawdzała tego ani u stangreta, ani u nikogo z letników. Wśród tych było kilka młodych i ładnych kobiet, wyraźnie polujących na Ksawerego. On jednak w stosunku do nich zachowywał tylko konieczną uprzejmość, chociaż sam o niektórych mówił, że są interesujące. Magda znała go już dość dobrze, by być spokojną o jego wierność, przynajmniej w Wysokich Progach. Na pewno zaś nie bywał w żadnym z sąsiednich majątków, gdyż plan wizyt ułożony wspólnie, plan, do którego Ksawery, jak do wszelkich formalności towarzyskich, przywiązywał aż przesadne znaczenie, nie mógł być pokrzyżowany ani naruszony. Po bytności w Zalotach następnej niedzieli pojechali do wujostwa Holimowskich do Radzieńca. Był to dom i ludzie zupełnie innego pokroju, niż w Zalotach. Wuj Tomasz, ongi członek rosyjskiej Rady Państwa, lubował się we wspaniałościach. Dlatego pałac, według jego wskazówek wybudowany z czerwonej patynowanej cegły, miał przypominać zamek średniowieczny i sterczał dwiema okrągłymi basztami z dość wysokiego wzgórza, z daleka przypominając kościół, a z bliska pruski dworzec kolejowy, wewnątrz zaś sprawiał wrażenie muzeum. Pan Tomasz, puściwszy za młodu wcale pokaźną fortunę i straciwszy rodowe dobra na Litwie, ożenił się z córką jednego z najbogatszych bankierów warszawskich, wówczas słynną pięknością i olbrzymiego posagu, panną Haliną Goldblum, kupił Radzieniec i tu osiedlił się wraz z żoną i dwiema siostrami. Młodszą, Aldonę, której organicznie nie znosił, wydał za Michała Runickiego z Wysokich Progów, starszą, Klementynę, zatrzymał u siebie, powierzając jej rządy domu. Było publiczną tajemnicą, że pani Halina nie tylko nie miała żadnego prawa głosu, nie tylko była raz na zawsze odsunięta od obowiązków reprezentacji, lecz dzięki płochliwemu usposobieniu nawet nie pokazywała się gościom. – Moja żona jest niedysponowana – mimochodem wyjaśniał pan Tomasz tym, którzy, nie będąc poinformowani o istotnych obyczajach Radzieńca, zaczynali od konwencjonalnego pytania o szanowną małżonkę. Wygalowany odźwierny przy bramie, herby i dziewięciopałkowe korony na liberiach, na portyku, na porcelanie i srebrze, pozamykane wysokie okna, stare zbroje w hallu, cisza prawie kościelna, wszystko to zrobiło na Magdzie onieśmielające wrażenie. Ksawery usiłował zachowywać się swobodnie i nadrabiał miną, lecz też nie był w swoim sosie. Czekali dobre dziesięć minut, zanim otworzyły się drzwi i na progu ukazał się gospodarz. Bardzo wysoki, raczej szczupły, o białej bezbarwnej twarzy, z sinawymi workami pod oczyma, prawie łysy, mógł mieć około siedemdziesiątki, lecz pomimo to trzymał się prosto, wyniośle i wytwornie, a jego ciemne ubranie leżało na nim zadziwiająco świetnie. – Dzień dobry, drogi wujaszku – przywitał go Ksawery. – przywiozłem przedstawić ci moją żonę. Pan Holimowski, nie spiesząc się, umieścił w lewym oku monokl i, przyjrzawszy się Magdzie uważnie, wyciągnął do niej rękę: – Miło mi panią poznać – powiedział sucho. Magda nie mogła wydobyć ani słowa z zaciśniętego gardła. Ratując sytuację, Ksawery zaczął zachwycać się parkiem i pałacem radzienieckim, zapewniając, że ile razy tu przyjeżdża, zawsze nowy ogarnia go zachwyt. – Proszę – wskazał fotele pan Tomasz i sam usiadł dopiero wtedy, gdy Magda zajęła miejsce. – Jakże miewają się panie?... – odezwał się. – Dziękuję ci. Są zdrowe. Przypuszczam, że przekonasz się o tym osobiście. Wkrótce już zejdą. Magda zauważyła, że Ksawery przyjął tę zapowiedź z ulgą. – Cóż kochany wujaszek porabia? – zapytał już swobodniej. – Starzeję się, to wszystko – z bladym uśmiechem odpowiedział pan Tomasz i zwracając się do Magdy, dodał: – Gdy się jest tak bardzo młodą, niepodobna zrozumieć tego słowa. – Każdy wiek ma swoje dodatnie strony – zaryzykowała Magda. – Zapewne. Doświadczenie, prawo, lub przynajmniej pretensje do szacunku... Tak... tak... Jakże podoba się pani nasza okolica? – Nie znam jej prawie wcale. Tak pochłania mnie praca, że... – Nie może sobie wujaszek wyobrazić – pospieszył na pomoc czujny Ksawery – jak Magda pracuje. Istny szał! Starzec kiwnął głową: – Owszem, słyszałem. Bardzo to chwalebne. Kursują już legendy o pani rządach u mego siostrzeńca. Nareszcie w Wysokich Progach znalazł się ktoś, kto nie myśli o wyrzucaniu pieniędzy za okno. Słyszałem, że szukacie amatora na Karczówkę? Ksawery przybladł z lekka i zaprzeczył: – Zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale to już dziś nieaktualne. – Czyżby? – podniósł brwi pan Tomasz z niedowierzaniem. Magdzie przyszło na myśl, że może on kupiłby Karczówkę i dlatego powiedziała: – Jeżeli znalazłby się dobry kupiec... – Więc jednak?... Przed kilku dniami był u mnie dyrektor Banku Wschodniego z Warszawy, pan Stęposz. Wspomniał zaś, że pani pertraktowała z nim co do sprzedaży Karczówki. – Magda? – zdziwił się Ksawery. – Wspomniałam panu Stęposzowi o tym w rozmowie, tak, między innymi – pospiesznie dodała Magda. Rzeczywiście, będąc w Warszawie przed paru tygodniami, odbyła z dyrektorem Stęposzem wielką naradę w sprawie Karczówki, lecz umyślnie zataiła to przed Ksawerym, który z niewiadomych powodów był zazdrosny o Stęposza. Ani przypuszczała, że w tak głupi sposób wyda się to właśnie w Radzieńcu. Układała też w głowie cały plan uspokojenia Ksawerego, lecz pan Holimowski niespodziewanie zaczął znowu: – Pan Stęposz jest dla pani pełen uznania, a nawet zachwytu. Urodę pani dzięki niemu poznałem już w samych superlatywach, zanim uzyskałem obecnie sposobność stwierdzenia, że nie ma w nich odrobiny przesady. Znowu włożył monokl i patrzał na Magdę spokojnym, zimnym, ale łakomym okiem. – O, pan jest zbyt łaskaw – bąknęła. Tymczasem nadeszły panie. Najpierw żona pana Tomasza, pani Halina, drobna, siwa staruszka o smutnym uśmiechu na bardzo zwiędłej i zniszczonej twarzy, i panna Klementyna. Tę Magda poznałaby sama od razu. Była bardzo podobna do pani Aldony, tylko jeszcze tęższa od niej. Tylko głos i sposób mówienia miały całkiem różny. Panna Klementyna cedziła słowa z jakimś kamiennym spokojem, jakby czytała patetyczne kazanie, lub recytowała zdania od dawna nauczone na pamięć. Na pierwszy już rzut oka nietrudno było stwierdzić, że pogłoski o jej despotyzmie i surowości w najmniejszym stopniu nie zawierają przesady. Wyniosłość, pewność siebie i duma biły z jej twarzy, rękę wyciągnęła do Magdy w taki sposób, że niepodobna było tej ręki nie pocałować. Podczas, gdy pani Halina usiadłszy skromnie w kąciku wielkiej kanapy, wciąż milczała, rzucając nieśmiałe spojrzenia, to na męża, to na gości, panna Klementyna zaczęła od zgromienia siostrzeńca: – Mój drogi, nie byłeś łaskaw spełnić swojej obietnicy. Miałam nieostrożność pożyczenia twojej kochanej matce wzorów do haftu, ale sądziłam, że skoro ona w dalszym ciągu jest niedostatecznie poczytalna, przynajmniej ty dopilnujesz, by przedmioty pożyczone zostały mi na czas zwrócone, jak to obiecałeś. Widocznie jednak odziedziczyłeś po swojej matce systematyczność godną pożałowania. Ponieważ tedy nie chciałabym zwracać się do policji, bądź łaskaw zająć się osobiście tą sprawą. – Jeżeli pani pozwoli – odezwała się Magda – zaraz jutro odszukam u mamy te wzory i odeślę. – Dziękuję pani, moje dziecko, ale to obowiązek pani męża. Między nami mówiąc, dziwię się pani, że może pani wytrzymać w tym domu wariatów... – Zostaw to – skrzywił się Tomasz. – Ależ tak – oburzyła się – w domu wariatów. Moja siostra pod tym względem jest warta tego nieszczęśliwego Michała. Nieprawdaż, Halino? Staruszka przestraszona zatrzepotała powiekami i niezliczone fałdki jej policzków zakłębiły się, jakby niespokojnym żuciem. – Zapewne – szepnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie i rozbiegane jej okrągłe czarne oczy nabrały jeszcze więcej wyrazu bezradności. Panna Klementyna zdawała się samym spojrzeniem pastwić nad bratową i napawać się przewagą swojej siły. Magdzie nie wiadomo dlaczego przypomniał się Edmund Kamionka, czeladnik w jatce, który przez druty pułapki celował szpikulcem do oszalałego z przerażenia szczura. Czy on w stosunku do Adeli potrafi też być takim okrutnym człowiekiem?... Od bardzo dawna Magda nie miała żadnych wiadomości z domu. Ani o siostrze, ani o ojcu. Tutaj, wśród złoconych mebli, między tymi ludźmi, wspomnienie o domu na Dobrej uderzyło jakąś ciepłą, bolesną, przejmującą falą. Nagle zapragnęła zobaczenia ich wszystkich, zobaczenia za wszelką cenę. Mniejsza, jak ją przyjmą. Wejdzie po krzywych, brudnych schodach, drzwi otworzy Wikta, a z wnętrza zapachnie kwaśnymi pomidorami i naftaliną. W pokoju po dawnemu pewno stoi stół nakryty zieloną ceratą, a przy łóżku, ogromny i ciężki, klęczy ojciec, w białej koszuli i w długich kalesonach, odmawiając pacierze. ...Jest strasznie gruby, czerwony, siwy i ordynarny, czuć od niego zapachem łoju i mdłą wonią mięsa i głos ma chrapiący, prostacki... A jednak... jednak tylko on, tylko ten dom, to ciasne, ubogie mieszkanko i ten stół z zieloną ceratą – przecież tylko to jest bliskie, ważne, najważniejsze – i niepowrotne, a najbardziej pożądane. Z nieprawdopodobną jasnością zrozumiała teraz, że wszystko, co osiągnęła, że wszystko, do czego doszła, jest, istnieje i ma pewną wartość jedynie przez tamto, dla kontrastu z przeszłością... Sama przez się teraźniejszość jest niczym. I praca, i Wysokie Progi, i Wery, i tych troje obcych starców, i ten ciemny ponury pałac, przypominający muzeum. Ta refleksja napełniła Magdę spokojem. To, co jeszcze przed kwadransem wydawało się jej nieskończenie ważnym, czy przyjmą ją, jak z nią będą rozmawiać, jak przywitać się z nimi, jak siedzieć i co mówić – teraz stało się błahe, obojętne, bez istotnego znaczenia. Nie była już nawet przejęta dramatycznością stosunków w tym domu, a jeżeli miała współczucie dla biednej pani Haliny, to jedynie dlatego, że rola tej kobiety przypominała Magdzie jej własną. Wychodząc za hrabiego Holimowskiego, pani Halina była młoda i piękna, swoim posagiem zapewniła mężowi i jego siostrom bogactwo, a dziś jest tylko niepotrzebną, obcą, starą kobietą, której nienawidzą, której wstydzą się, gdyż pochodzi z innego, pogardzanego przez nich świata. – Czy mnie czeka to samo – pomyślała Magda. I na samą myśl zacisnęła szczęki. Ksawery właśnie coś opowiadał i spojrzała nań prawie z nienawiścią. O nie, ona nie da się zapędzić w taką pułapkę! Ma dość siły woli i charakteru, by nie ustąpić nikomu miejsca pani na Wysokich Progach! Jest intruzem, to prawda, ale nie da się zadziobać, poniżyć i zepchnąć. Dzięki pracy, dzięki stosunkom, dzięki zawziętej wytrwałości nie dopuści do upadku Wysokich Progów, utrzyma je, ale nie dla Runickich, nie dla Ksawerego, tylko dla siebie. Podniosła oczy i śmiało, prawie wyzywająco spojrzała w oczy wszystkim, obcym, wrogim, pysznym, uważającym się za coś niesłychanie od niej wyższego. A gdy panna Klementyna tonem wszechwładnej cesarzowej zapytała ją o letników, Magda odpowiedziała: – Owszem, mam ich teraz około dwudziestu osób, a w przyszłym roku zamierzam liczbę tę jeszcze powiększyć. Umyślnie i wyzywająco podkreśliła słowo "mam" i "zamierzam". – Zapewne. Daje to zyski. Ale taki mieszczański proceder zmieni wkrótce ziemiaństwo w hotelarzy. – Wygodniej chyba być hotelarzem, niż nędzarzem – sucho zauważyła Magda. – Tak się pani zdaje, moje dziecko – z lekka podniosła głos panna Klementyna – bo nie rozumie pani, że ziemiaństwo to nie tylko posiadanie ziemi i dochodów z tej ziemi, ale także i pewne tradycje, i pewne wartości moralne. – Jednak trudno żywić się tradycjami, a największe wartości moralne nie zastąpią pieniędzy i pracy. – Myli się pani. Zastąpią. Pozostaną zawsze tym magnesem, który będzie ściągał ku sobie, dzięki swej sile, zarówno pieniądze, jak i pracę z warstw, które właśnie po to istnieją, by stanowić, że tak powiem, kompost materialny dla warstwy historycznej. Wątpię, by zmieściło się to w skali pojęć, jaką rozporządza pani. Nie zamierzam też większych w tym kierunku robić wysiłków. Uważam tylko za swój obowiązek zwrócić pani, moje dziecko, uwagę, że wypadałoby nie używać twierdzeń kategorycznych wobec osób starszych, których wychowanie upoważnia do żądania od młodych osób nie tylko umiejętności jadania ryby bez noża, ale i modulowania tonu swoich wypowiedzi. Magda dostrzegła zaniepokojenie Ksawerego i jego błagalne spojrzenie, lecz pomimo to powiedziała: – Proszę mi wybaczyć moją ciasnotę pojęć. Od tak niedawna zostałam ziemianką, że jeszcze nie nauczyłam się pogardzać ani pieniędzmi, ani pracą, z których... korzystam. Pan Tomasz zaśmiał się z widoczną chęcią złagodzenia sytuacji: – Na razie tylko Wysokie Progi i mój siostrzeniec korzystają z pani pasji do pracy. – I to bardzo korzystają – podkreślił czym prędzej Ksawery. – Doprawdy, droga ciociu, moja Magda wchodzi w ślady cioci. Nareszcie mam w domu porządek i ład. Pod tym względem też zyskałem prawdziwy skarb. Nieznacznie otarł pot z czoła i zapytał: – Jakże z tym lasem, czy wujaszek dostał prawo wyrębu? Jednakże pani Klementyna nie dała się zagadać i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na słowa siostrzeńca, zwróciła się znowu do Magdy: – Korzysta pani, moje dziecko, przede wszystkim z zaszczytu wejścia w sferę, której obyczaje, formy i moralność zbudowały to, co nazywamy kulturą. I to trzeba docenić. To trzeba zrozumieć. Jestem przekonana, że z czasem to nastąpi. Na razie zaś przynajmniej należałoby gruntowniej pojąć przyjętą na siebie rolę i grać ją lepiej. Przypuszczam, że pani sceniczna przeszłość będzie znacznym tu dla niej ułatwieniem. – Owszem – skinęła głową – zanim przejmę się swoją nową pozycją, postaram się zastosować do rady szanownej pani. Postaram się naśladować moralność, obyczaje i formy sfery, do której miałam zaszczyt wejść. Wzorów mi nie zabraknie. Znajdę ich dość, choćby w rodzinie mego męża. – Magda! – syknął Ksawery ledwie dosłyszalnym, lecz wściekłym szeptem. – O co ci chodzi? – zapytała go głośno. Panna Klementyna zmarszczyła brwi. – Moje dziecko. Postępuje pani niemądrze, urządzając sobie z naszej rozmowy popis swojej zjadliwości i sprytu. W dyskusji nie wystarcza być złośliwą, lecz trzeba przede wszystkim zdobyć się na złośliwość w stawianiu kwestii. Wie pani doskonale, że to, co jej mówię, wypływa nie z chęci dokuczenia pani. Gdyby chodziło o szermierkę słowną, mniemam, że potrafiłabym odnieść zbyt łatwe i zbyt tanie zwycięstwo. Jednakże moje aspiracje nie idą w tym kierunku. Sądzę, że rozumie pani sama, dlaczego. Jeżeli też usiłuję wpłynąć na formowanie się pani stosunku do naszej sfery, powoduję się jedynie względem na pani dobro. Czuje pani doskonale, że ambicja, która kazała pani poszukać męża ziemianina, wynikała z faktu, że dostrzegła jednak pani w tym środowisku wartości wyższego rzędu. I tak będzie zawsze, przynajmniej w Polsce. Tysiące dziewcząt z warstw mieszczańskich marzą i będą marzyły o zbliżeniu się do warstwy ziemiańskiej. Można to nazwać snobizmem, ale snobizm musi zawsze pociągać ku czemuś, co uważamy za lepsze, za cenniejsze, za wyższe. I nie zmieni tego faktu to, że wśród ziemiaństwa znajdują się nawet liczne jednostki, nie zasługujące na podziw czy szacunek. A pani doskonale wie, moje dziecko, jakich wzorów radzę pani szukać i, co więcej, w duchu przyznaje mi pani słuszność. Spojrzała na zegarek i dodała: – Kiedyś chętnie o tym z panią obszerniej pomówię. Niech pani któregoś dnia przyjedzie. Teraz, niestety, nie mam czasu. Wstała i nie pozostało nic innego, jak przystąpić do pożegnania. Ksawery, czerwony i zdenerwowany, robił dobrą minę. Pan Tomasz obojętnie manipulował monoklem. Wtem odezwała się nieśmiało pani Halina: – A może byście... może zostalibyście na podwieczorku? Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, zdumieni tym przejawem odwagi, a panna Klementyna powiedziała: – Naturalnie, jeżeli nie spieszycie się do domu... – Bardzo dziękuję cioci – zapewnił Ksawery – ale musimy koniecznie jechać. – Przyjedzie pani? – zapytała Klementyna, żegnając się z Magdą. – Jeżeli pani pozwoli... – Proszę. Do przedpokoju nikt ich nie odprowadził. Wyszli prędko i zajęli miejsce w powozie. Gdy konie ruszyły i minęły bramę, Ksawery zdjął kapelusz i wytarł chusteczką czoło: – Nie, Magduś – powiedział zmęczonym głosem – to było całkiem niepotrzebne. – Co? – zapytała spokojnie. – Jak to co? Zachowałaś się tak wojowniczo, jakby zależało ci na tym, by do reszty popsuć moje stosunki z Radzieńcem. – Ach, Wery, więc miałam słuchać tych uszczypliwości i może jeszcze uśmiechać się słodko?... Wiesz!... Mówiła do mnie, jak do jakiejś służącej... – Ciszej – ścisnął ją za przegub ręki – stangret słyszy. Ale Magda była wzburzona: – Serce się krajało, gdy się widziało tę biedną panią Halinę. No, nie zazdroszczę jej losu. Cóż z tego, że Żydówka! To jej miliony były dobre, a teraz... – Magduś! Błagam, ciszej! – jęknął Ksawery. Ponieważ Magda nie zwracała na to uwagi, zaczął chrząkać, mruczeć i pokaszliwać, by zagłuszyć jej słowa, co z kolei jeszcze bardziej ją zirytowało. – Zawsze robisz tajemnicę z tego, o czym i tak wszyscy wiedzą – zawołała. Zrozpaczony zacisnął zęby i odwrócił głowę. Magda też umilkła i dojechali do domu w ponurym nastroju. Przez cały wieczór nie zamienili ani słowa, nazajutrz Ksawery wyjechał w pole bez śniadania. Wszystko to wpłynęło fatalnie na usposobienie Magdy. Wyobraźnia już jej podsuwała zerwanie, rozwód, wyjazd z Wysokich Progów, lecz na przekór wyobraźni zawzięła się: – Zobaczymy! Pani Aldona, letnicy, rezydenci i służba patrzyli na nią w zdumieniu. Zmieniła się z dnia na dzień. Stała się nagle surowa, wyniosła i apodyktyczna. Za byle uchybienie zwymyślała kucharza, staremu Leonowi oświadczyła, że od pierwszego może poszukać sobie innej służby, pani Aldonie, która próbowała się za nim wstawić, zrobiła awanturę. – Co ci się stało, kochanie moje?... Przecież nie można za taki drobiazg wyrzucać człowieka, który od tylu lat... – Można i wyrzucę go. – Ależ ja się na to nigdy nie zgodzę! – wybuchła pani Aldona. – Przepraszam mamę, czy ja tu jestem panią domu, czy nie? – Kochanie, tyś oszalała! Ona oszalała!... Co się z tobą dzieje?... – A to się dzieje, że nie zamierzam nadal być tu wyrobnicą i pozwalać się lekceważyć. Leon systematycznie ignoruje moje rozkazy, a ja dłużej tego tolerować nie będę. W kwadrans później pani Szarkowskiej, która bez pozwolenia zerwała sobie pęk róż, Magda powiedziała: – Stanowczo wypraszam sobie podobne rzeczy. Dziwię się pani, że będąc osobą kulturalną, mogła pani zrywać cudze kwiaty. Pani Szarkowska, żona znanego lekarza i starsza już dama, oburzyła się: – To ja wypraszam sobie wszelkie uwagi i taki ton. – Na inny, wobec takiego postępku, mnie nie stać. – Ach, to naturalne. Zapewne w jatkach zawsze takiego używają. – Zgadła pani – spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią Magda. – Ale używają tylko w stosunku do amatorów cudzej własności. – To bezczelność! – wrzasnęła pani Szarkowska. – Pani może mi najwyżej przysłać za te kwiaty rachunek. – Za kwiaty i w ogóle. Za kwadrans otrzyma pani rachunek, a konie na stację za pół godziny. – Sama tu jednej sekundy dłużej bym nie została! – Tym lepiej. Magda pobiegła do kancelarii, wypisała rachunek, wydała dyspozycje stangretowi, by zajechał w jednego konia najgorszą bryczką i zamknąwszy się na klucz długo płakała. Po wczorajszej wizycie w Radzieńcu nie zdołała jeszcze uporządkować w sobie sprzecznych wrażeń i postanowień. Czuła, że postępuje głupio, że niepotrzebnie narobiła tyle zamieszania i awantur, że jest to histeria, którą musi opanować. Chciała być taką, jak panna Klementyna, chciała samą siebie upewnić, że nie jest przybłędą, lecz panią. Że jej rola w Wysokich Progach to nie tylko rola wołu roboczego, że nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do takiej żałosnej i sromotnej pozycji, jak pani Halina w Radzieńcu. I wszystko to jakoś źle wychodziło. – Boże, Boże – płakała. – Nie chcę już tego wszystkiego. Rzucę to i znowu będę zarabiać na siebie, albo przebłagam ojca by mnie wziął do domu, do pracy w jatce... Słyszała kilkakrotnie pukania do drzwi kancelarii, lecz nie reagowała na to. Otworzyła dopiero, gdy usłyszała zaniepokojony i błagalny głos Ksawerego. Musieli go ściągnąć z pola, bo jeszcze nie było dwunastej. – Żoneczko moja, najdroższa – wpadł przestraszony i porwał ją w ramiona. – Czego płaczesz?... Czego? Kto cię skrzywdził?... Powiedz, a ja ich wszystkich... Musiała go uspokajać i zapewniać, że nikt jej nic złego nie zrobił. – Po prostu jestem zdenerwowana, bardzo zdenerwowana, i to wszystko. Wydał się jej jeszcze bardziej dziecinny i bezradny. Cóż przyszłoby jej z wyznania mu swoich obaw, niepokojów i smutków. Nie potrafiłby niczego zrozumieć, ani nic pomóc. Jego reakcje nie wychodziły poza obręb natychmiastowych wybuchów, gróźb, mściwości, która już po paru godzinach rozpływała się w refleksjach, a przede wszystkim nie potrafiłby zmienić siebie, zmienić tego, że wskutek miękkości jego charakteru nie miała się na kim oprzeć, nie miała komu zaufać. Mogła wierzyć tylko we własne siły. To było zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedyś w domu: właśnie ojciec stał w środku jej życia, jak granitowa kolumna, jak skała. Nie zawsze przyjazna, ale pewna, o niewzruszonej tożsamości. We wszelkich rachubach, przewidywaniach, zamiarach trzeba było z tym przede wszystkim się liczyć, ale przynajmniej wiedziało się, czemu i dlaczego. Panna Klementyna Holimowska z Radzieńca też była taka, jaką należy być, należy umieć być zwłaszcza wśród tych ludzi... Pogładziła Ksawerego po włosach i uśmiechnęła się: – Jesteś dobry dla mnie, Wery, bardzo dobry... – Przecież kocham cię, kocham, jak długo dotąd nie kochałem... Miał w oczach łzy. O ileż wolałaby nawet gniew. Czemu wszystko, co najlepsze w tym człowieku, musi przejawiać się słabością?... Tegoż wieczora dał nowy dowód tej słabości: zaczął mówić o wydalonym przez nią lokaju. I nie zdobył się na męskie postawienie sprawy: Chcę, by został. Nie. Nie stać go było na to. Chciał dyplomatycznie wpłynąć na zmianę decyzji Magdy, podsuwał preteksty, którymi taką zmianę mogłaby upozorować. Dla niego zawsze ważniejsze od istoty rzeczy było to, jak ta rzecz na zewnątrz wyglądała. Kwestia pozostawienia Leona była dla Magdy prawie obojętna. Jednak nie ustąpiła. Dla zasady. W duchu potępiała siebie za ranne awantury i postanowiła mocniej trzymać się w garści, ale nie cofnąć się ani o krok z wybranej drogi. Dlatego przez szereg dni unikała dawnej poufałości z panią Aldoną, prawie nie widywała pana Michała, a dla Ksawerego była, może nieopatrznie, chłodniejsza. Tymczasem złożyli jeszcze kilkanaście wizyt w sąsiedztwie. Przeszły one dla Magdy bez większego wrażenia z tej racji, iż wyzbyła się już całkowicie dawnego zalęknienia i niepokoju. Spokojnie i odważnie patrzyła ludziom w oczy. Miała do tego prawo i pełne tego prawa poczucie. Zaczęły się również rewizyty. Z Zalotów przyjechał pan Marek z Rutą, z Radzieńca wuj Tomasz, z Szawłowa państwo Janowscy, z Pomiechowa Płaszowscy, z Widrów Mańkiewiczowie, Lisowscy z Polanki. Nie zjawiła się tylko stara pani Zawiszyna z Bosierza, co zresztą było usprawiedliwione jej sędziwym wiekiem. Był to tryumf nie lada, chociaż Magda nie łudziła się, by sam fakt rewizyt należało przeceniać. Nikt nie chciał zrywać stosunków z Wysokimi Progami, ale też nie uzewnętrzniał większej życzliwości dla ich nowej pani. Nawet w rozmowach, jeżeli zwracano się nie do Ksawerego czy do jego matki, lecz do Magdy, robiono to raczej przez ciekawość. Jednak ucieszyła się tym dlatego, że wiedziała, jak bardzo uspokoiło to Ksawerego i jak dziecinnie się tym cieszył. – No, widzisz – zacierał ręce – jeżeli Radzieniec przyjechał i zwłaszcza ta jędza Mańkiewiczowa, to jasne, że nikt nie ośmieli się zrobić nam afrontu. Nie złożyli tylko wizyty w najbliższym sąsiedztwie: w Borychówce, co było całkiem zrozumiałe, tym bardziej, że ekscentryczna pani Mira Czerska nie uważała za potrzebne hamowania swego języka i wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogła, wyrażała się w sposób obelżywy o Magdzie. Wieści o tym różnymi drogami docierały do Wysokich Progów i Magda była o tym wcale nieźle poinformowana. Nie dziwiła się zresztą niczemu. – Twoja była kochanka – powiedziała kiedyś Ksaweremu – gotowa jeszcze strzelić do mnie, zaczaiwszy się gdzieś przy drodze... Ksawery oświadczył, że to jest niemożliwe, ale zaniepokoił się. – Cóż – wzruszyła ramionami Magda – języka nic jej nie zwiąże. – Zrozum, że jestem bezsilny – usprawiedliwiał się Ksawery – pani Czerska nie ma ani brata, którego bym mógł wyzwać, ani nikogo. Trudno przecież obarczać odpowiedzialnością jej męża, z którym się rozeszła. No przyznaj, że nic na to nie mogę poradzić!... – Ależ oczywiście. Niepotrzebnie przejmujesz się tymi głupstwami. – To nie głupstwa – podniecał się Ksawery – to bardzo przykre. Wzruszyła ramionami, dziwiąc się, że Ksawery, który dawniej nie chciał liczyć się w ogóle z nikim, a o Borychówce wspominał lekceważąco, teraz tak przeceniał złośliwości, rozpuszczane przez porzuconą kochankę. Było w tym coś niezrozumiałego. Magda jednak wszystko składała na karb własnego rozdrażnienia. Istotnie w swoim usposobieniu dostrzegła jakieś dziwne zmiany. Stała się skora do płaczu, do wybuchów niezadowolenia, do gniewu. Z jej zdrowiem również nie było dobrze. Coraz częściej ogarniało ją zmęczenie, brak apetytu, stosunkowo często bezsenność. Kilka razy doznała zawrotu głowy i przykrych mdłości. – Jestem przepracowana – tłumaczyła to sobie. Pomimo to nie zmieniła ani na jotę swego codziennego programu, aż pewnego dnia zrozumiała wszystko. Była w ciąży. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi